


Movie Date

by 94worms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bladder Control, In Public, M/M, Movie Night, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: An anonymous person wanted me to take their story (originally 5,000 characters long) and add more to it / elaborate it into a more detailed story.  Hope you guys like it, they sure did!





	Movie Date

"So... Remember how you found my account on that piss site?" Lance said, walking over to Troy and sitting next to him.

"Yes, it was really embarrassing. I had no idea you had one too, but you posted pictures of you wearing my favorite shirt, so it was undeniable." Troy said. "Are we suddenly talking about this now? I thought you wanted to forget about it." 

"Well... I wanted to try something." He said, softly. "If you don't want to you don't have to."

"I'm interested." Troy said. 

"So I was thinking... we go to the movies."

"Uh huh, and?"

"And we get tickets for two shows, one after the other."

"Yeah?"

"And... And I'm not allowed to piss, you don't let me, and you control my bladder and what I drink and wear." He said quickly. Troy leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

"God, I thought you'd never ask."

+++

Troy got them to the theater early, obviously excited. He'd told Lance to wear his tightest jeans, and a short sleeve button down shirt he could tuck in. Lance had chosen a baby blue one, not his usual style, but Troy assumed his was planning on getting piss on it anyway. Troy himself wore an old orange t-shirt with his college's name printed on it in faded grey lettering, and normal jeans. 

Troy made sure to buy Lance the biggest soda he could, and himself just a bottle of water. He could see Lance looking excited right off the bat. Lance drank his soda quickly, very quickly. 

After the first movie was over, Lance was already getting desperate. His jeans felt too tight, and Troy had made him wear a belt that further compressed his bladder. He really had to go. So when Lance tugged on his sleeve and told him,

"Um, I really gotta go potty before the next movie," and Troy told Lance,  
"Alright, I have to go too," he was really looking forward to pissing before the next movie started. 

So imagine his surprise when they got to the bathroom, Troy pulling Lance into a stall, and tightening his belt a notch. 

"Troy, I- ah! Troy, I gotta pee, please, you're squishing my bladder!" He was very quiet, nobody heard him, thank God. 

"I know. Wait right there." 

Troy made him stand there, squirming, watching him empty his bladder, while Lance's was bursting, squished into too-tight jeans with a too-tight belt. His bladder never felt so jealous. 

"Alright. Let's fill your cup and then go back into the theatre." 

Walking out of the bathroom, they stopped at a water fountain and Troy filled Lance's empty cup for him.

"Can I loosen my belt just a little?" He asked, quietly, watching the water fill the cup and trying not to squirm.

"Not until you finish your water." he replied, handing Lance the heavy cup and leading him to the theater. Lance thought about all the water, about to filter into and further fill his bladder. He squirmed, smiling just thinking about it. He sipped the water, wanting to finish it quickly as well. They picked a secluded spot, and Lance sat down, crossing his legs and drinking from his water cup as quick as he could.

"Slow down, darling." Troy instructed, and Lamce blushed, only slowing down a little bit. The movie had barely started when he finished the water.

"I finished." Lance told him, bladder feeling very cramped. "Please, please let me take off my belt..." 

"Good boy," Troy said, "go right ahead." Lance took it off and handed it to him, and Troy put it through his own belt loops which he'd left empty for this exact purpose. Lance blushed harder, thinking about how Troy must have planned this down to the last detail. Lance's bladder was happy to have some pressure off, but his jeans were still pretty tight, and he squeezed Troy's hand. "Troy." He begged, "please let me go potty. My bladder is really really full, heavy and round with piss," he used some nice imagery. He didn't safeword, though, so Troy continued his torment.

"No, Lance." He said, "You can't piss until we get back home. No potty privleges, remember?" 

Lance nodded. "No potty privleges," He repeated.

The movie was okay, but Lance couldn't focus on anything other than his bladder. It wanted to empty so bad, it felt heavy and swollen inside of him and he was so tempted to unbutton his jeans to give it some room, but as soon as he tried to, Troy stopped his hands. 

"No. Button stays closed." He said. 

"I gotta pee," Lance told him again, "can I please unbutton my jeans? Please?"

"No. Don't touch the button." Lance put his hands in his lap instead. "Good boy."

The whole movie took so long to be over, and every minute his bladder just felt fuller and fuller. 

"Troy," Lance said again, "I'm going to start leaking if you don't let me undo my button."

"Is that a threat?" Troy joked, Lance turning his head a little out of embarrassment.

"N-no, I, I just, my bladder is so squished in these jeans, and I, I won't be able to stop it if my bladder doesn't get more room!" 

"Hm..." Troy said, pretending to think it over. "Well, I don't want you to piss on the seat. And it would be so, so embarrassing for you if you were to walk out of a movie theater with wet pants from leaking." He moved the arm rest out of the way to lean closer to Lance, and put his hand in his lap. "And it would be far too noisy to let you empty your bladder into the empty cup..." Lance squirmed at the thought. He was desperate enough to consider pissing in a cup in a movie theater, while a movie was playing. Although they had the back row all to themselves, it was still embarrassing. The thought of unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out, and stifling a moan as he emptied his desperate bladder into a cup was, however, becoming increasingly tempting.

"What are you doing with your hand?" Lance asked as Troy untucked his shirt, pushing it up over his bloated belly.

"Just checking how full you are." He said, moving his hand down, to feel over Lance's very full bladder. He pressed on it gently, and Lance squirmed.

"I- Troy! I'm going to leak if you press it like that!" He crossed his legs tighter, and Troy gently pulled his shirt back down. Even though his pants, Troy could tell it was very full, perfectly swollen.

"You are very full, I can see you're not lying about that." Troy responded. "If I let you unbutton your jeans, that means no pissing until we get home. Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes," said Lance, liking this idea a lot, despite his bladder's protests. "I understand."

"And you still want to unbutton them, right? And you want to keep holding it?"

"Yes," Lance said again.

"Good boy..." Said Troy, reaching over again and unbuttoning Lance's jeans, giving his bladder a little more room and making it feel a little less squished. His bladder had been so uncomfy, all too confined in his jeans. Troy pulled down Lance's shirt so it would cover the button so nobody could see.

After all the pleading for the button to be undone, Lance was quickly realizing that unbuttoning his pants hadn't helped as much as he thought it would. His bladder was so full and heavy he couldn't think about anything else. He pulled up his shirt a bit to look at it. It was so full that it made his normally flat stomach look bloated. He felt so naughty seeing it do that, even if it was just a little bit.

By the end of the movie he was almost leaking again, doing everything he could to hide his need to pee. He tugged on Troy's sleeve again. "I REALLY need the potty. Really bad." Troy smirked. 

"I do too, let's go." And to Lance's horror (not really, it was incredibly hot,) Troy instructed him to button his jeans, tuck his shirt in and put his belt back on. He had to watch again, stuck in his too tight jeans, while Troy got to empty his bladder. Lance's bladder, squished, swollen, and not permitted to piss, protested, contracting a bit and forcing a spurt of piss out of Lance's cock. He fought to keep his hands in his pockets, not wanting to hold himself in the middle of a public restroom.

Getting back to the car was hard. All his energy was focused on not appearing desperate, which he mildly succeeded at, before getting in the car. 

"Troy," he said again, "I really have to piss, I'm gonna leak on your seats if I have to have this belt on much longer." 

"Take it off, if you really think you're going to leak. Unbutton your pants." He said. "You're doing so well for me, darling, I wouldn't want to make you wet yourself now." He didn't have to be told twice. "Good boy, holding your piss for me this long. You must be bursting." Troy teased, leaning over the center console to press on Lance's little bladder bump and watch him squirm in delight and desperation. He started the car. 

"I am, I really have to go potty. Please drive home quick," he begged him, smiling a little bit. Troy drove home the long way, hitting speed bumps and loving Lance's little shocked reactions and sounds.

He hit one and Lance leaked into his underwear, a steady, thin, uncontrollable leak that lasted around five seconds. His leg shook with the effort to control himself, and he pleaded with Troy. "C'mon, I'm really gonna piss myself. It's- oh, no..." Troy only had to glance over to see that Lance's jeans had a growing wet spot. 

"You really do need the potty, huh..." He said, actually driving them towards home this time. "Hang on for a little longer, precious." 

Lance tried. He did, but his bladder was so full, every little movement made him drip a little bit of piss, and by the time he got to the potty, his pants were pretty soaked from it. The wet spot covered most of his crotch.

"I'm sorry, darling." Troy said. "I didn't know you had to go so bad, I thought we had at least half an hour before you really burst." 

"I-it's ok!" Lance said, holding himself. "I, please, you don't want me to piss on your seats, and I really don't know how long I can keep holding it."

As he hopped down out of Troy's truck, a little stream of wetness trailed down his thigh, which he had to stand still and hold himself to stop. Troy got him inside the house pretty quick, trying to salvage his expensive leather seats.

He opened the door and helped his boyfriend into the bathroom, having him stand up and uncross his legs so he could help him get his pants off quicker.

It took some time to get his already wet jeans off, despite Troy's best efforts, and by the time they were most of the way off, piss was trickling slowly down Lance's legs. Troy had him sit down on the potty instead of stand, to minimize the mess, from how bad Lance's hands and legs were shaking. He sat down, already having made a puddle (albeit a small puddle) on the floor.

Piss poured out of him the second he relaxed. He couldn't help but moan when he finally got to relax his poor muscles, finally sitting in a proper place to relieve himself. It took him almost a full minute to empty himself, barely caring that Troy was standing in the doorway, blushing discreetly, trying to keep his nonchalant look, while he was obviously hard through his own jeans. He offered little bits of praise and encouragement to Lance as he pissed, which made him adorably embarrassed, but no less aroused.

"There you go, precious." He said, when Lance was almost done, just the littlest stream of piss coming out of his half hard cock. "You made a little mess on the floor, but that's alright. I'll clean it up later. How about we take a shower, and I make it up to you that I almost made you piss yourself in my car?"

"I'd like that..." Said Lance, finally done, and standing up. His legs stilt shook a little bit, from arousal or relief he wasn't sure. "God, Troy, that was amazing."


End file.
